


ONE NIGHT IN KANSAS CITY

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: “And that, McIntire, you sheep loving psychopathic son of a bitch, is an example of a genuine leader,” Seth muttered under his breath.  “Weak, my ass.”





	ONE NIGHT IN KANSAS CITY

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath of RAW 11/12/2018.

One year ago, Survivor Series had heralded the return of the Shield. Standing united, they’d led the retaliatory raid on Smackdown under the leadership of Kurt Angle. One year later, Kurt was dealing with the aftermath of a humiliating attack by Drew McIntire, and Roman Reigns was fighting for his life.

And Seth Rollins was wondering just how the hell things had gone so wrong. This year he would be facing Shinsuke Nakamura at Survivor Series in a Champion vs Champion match. A match he figured Dean Ambrose would get involved in. He just wasn’t sure if it would be during the match or after. But he knew one thing for sure.

Ambrose was most likely coming for Seth’s InterContinental Belt. 

But even that realization was nothing more than a passing consideration. The anger and pain he’d felt watching Ambrose burn his Shield vest was still rolling in his stomach. But it was banked now…smoldering…

He’d stormed out of the ring and to the parking lot. But all he found was the trash can fire being extinguished. Jamie Noble had noticed his approach and walked to meet him.

“Ambrose’s gone,” Jamie quietly. “Saw him driving off as we got out here.” He stepped into Seth’s path. “Nothing to see, Seth.”

Seth’s dark eyes flickered from the smoking trash can to the smaller man. “Move, Jamie.”

Jamie slowly stepped aside. He knew that quiet tone of voice meant there was no talking about it. Seth ranting and raving could be communicated with…negotiated with…eventually. But this quiet Seth meant his mind was made up and you needed to stop talking about it. He followed Seth to where emergency personnel were tipping over the trash can and spreading the contents on the concrete to make sure all the fire was extinguished.

Seth immediately saw the smoked wreckage of the Shield vest. Ambrose had bitched over and over that he hated wearing it. It was too heavy…too cumbersome. But when Roman had suggested maybe they not use the vests any more, Dean had immediately argued against it. It identified the three of them as The Shield. So, he wore the vest when he wanted. And when The Shield was reunited, he donned the vest with a crooked grin almost daring his brothers to make a comment.

Jamie put a hand on Seth’s arm. “Seth…come back inside. He’s not coming back tonight.”

Seth nodded, eyes on the vest. “Do me a favor, Jamie?”

“You know I will if I can.”

Seth looked at Jamie with gratitude in his eyes. “Don’t let them throw the vest away,” he quietly said. “Air it out if you can. Box it up. Send it to my place in Iowa.” He watched the expressions on Jamie’s face.

Understanding. Sadness. Resignation.

Jamie nodded. “I’ll take care of it.”

Now he stood in the hallway leaning against the wall, waiting for his ride and going through his text messages and sending some out. The show was over and some of the talent had already left. But he knew the women’s roster was holding a meeting to discuss the latest Smackdown invasion.

He’d heard Stephanie McMahon’s screeching voice tearing into Baron Corbin. What had she expected? Smackdown had invaded last year. Of course, they would do it this year. Kurt Angle would have expected it and been prepared. Corbin hadn’t even thought of it, and RAW had been caught unprepared again.

Once again, Seth thought about how The Shield had led the retaliation invasion the previous year and how things would have been different this year. And The Architect was planning for eventuality that RAW would lose at Survivor Series. Corbin’s head would then be on the chopping block, and Stephanie would take great pleasure in swinging the axe.

The first text was to Kurt Angle. _‘Say the word. There are plenty of volunteers who will go to war with you against McIntire. And Corbin’s in trouble.’_

The second was to Roman Reigns. _‘Just checking in. Don’t worry about us. I’m not blowing a gasket. Love to the family.’_

Before he could send the third text, he saw Kurt’s reply.

_‘Thanks for the offer. I’m looking at options now. Take care of RAW at Survivor Series first.’_

“And that, McIntire, you sheep loving psychopathic son of a bitch, is an example of a genuine leader,” Seth muttered under his breath. “Weak, my ass.” He took a deep breath and shot off another text.

_‘I’ve no idea what’s rattling around in that head of yours. You want to walk from the Shield. Do it. You want to mock the Shield. Do it. You want to destroy the vest you claimed you hated but held onto? Do it. Call me out all you want. I’m not hard to find. But you keep Roman out of this. You do **NOT** call him out. You’ve never blamed anybody but yourself for your choices. If you felt you were weak, that’s on you. Not me. And sure as hell not Roman.’_

Seth grunted under his breath, idly wondering if he’d hear the explosion from Ambrose when he read it. “Well, at least I’ll know where he is,” he muttered. He raised his eyebrows, hearing the chime of a message received. But it wasn’t from Ambrose.

_‘Offer’s still on the table. I’m sure something can be arranged at Survivor Series.’_

Seth softly hummed. The Phenomenal One had a match at Survivor Series against Brock Lesnar but wanted to hunt down Ambrose as well? “What the held did you do to Styles to create that kind of a grudge, Ambrose?”

Frowning, Seth returned the text. _‘Lesnar isn’t enough for you?’_

The reply came only a few seconds later. _‘Didn’t say it would be me.’_

Seth gently tapped his head against the wall. If Styles wasn’t going to be involved then…”Samoa Joe,” Seth murmured. “Has to be.”

He was tempted. Oh, so very tempted to let Styles manipulate Samoa Joe into attacking Ambrose. He was, after all, one of the reasons Dean went out with the elbow injury a year ago.

_‘Is that your goal? To hurt Ambrose as much as he hurt you? That’s what you want?’_

_‘Take care of RAW at Survivor Series first.’_

Seth remembered both the Undertaker’s words spoken to him in Riyadh and Kurt’s text reply. Figuratively walking away from temptation, he quickly typed a reply to Styles. _‘Thanks, but no thanks. This is still Shield business.’_

He idly tapped his phone against his thigh, gradually emptying his mind and relaxing. Of course, that’s when he would get a text.

_‘You never made the effort to learn what’s in my head. I left. I mocked. I destroyed. I’ll call out whoever I want. And I’ll burn it down.’_

Out of the corner of his eye, Seth saw his ride approaching, suitcase being pulled behind him. He quickly replied.

_‘I wasn’t talking to you, Moxley. That message was for Dean. See that he gets it.’_

Slowly smirking, he sent the message then turned his phone off. “That outta drive Ambrose a little nuts,” he muttered.

“Talkin’ to yaself again?”

Seth grinned at Finn Balor. “Might as well,” he shrugged.

Finn glanced at the phone in Seth’s fist. “Everythin’ okay?”

“Probably not.” Seth grabbed his luggage as the two began walking down the corridor to the exit leading to the back parking lot. “Probably not going to be okay for a while.”

Finn sympathetically nodded. “Sometimes there aren’t any answers,” he quietly pointed out as they emerged from the building.

“Nah, there’s always an answer,” Seth disagreed. “It might be a bullshit answer. But it’s an answer.”

As they loaded their luggage in the back of the SUV, Finn suddenly laughed. When Seth curiously glanced at him, he grinned. “Look at the two of us. I’m goin’ up against a psychopath. And you’re goin’ up against a lunatic.” He laughed again. “Ain’t life grand, Seth?”

Seth found himself chuckling. “At least you can call on a Demon King for help,” he pointed out.

“Maybe you can as well.”

Seth stopped before he got behind the steering wheel of the SUV. He looked across the vehicle at the grinning Irishman. “Excuse me?”

“Did ya not hear ‘em?” Finn chuckled. “McIntire ranted on and on about how weak the locker room is. And Ambrose ranted about how weak others made him.”

Seth bit his lower lip as Finn got into the SUV. There **had** been a common thread in what those two had said. He got into the SUV and slammed the door behind him. “You think they’re working together?”

Finn shrugged as he buckled the seatbelt. “If they are, ya gotta feel sorry for Ziggler.”

“No. Actually, I don’t,” Seth grunted as he reached for his own seatbelt. “Thanks for the offer. I may take you up on that.”

Finn relaxed as Seth started the SUV’s engine. “Now let’s put our devious heads together and figure out what we’re gonna do to those bastards on Smackdown tomorrow night. Even if it does mean doing Corbin a favor.”


End file.
